Crosslinkable silyl group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers are widely used as raw material polymers in sealing materials, adhesives, coating materials and the like for architectural or industrial use. Such crosslinkable silyl group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers may be produced according to various methods, such as the methods mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,995. For example, first a polyoxyalkylene polymer having at least one unsaturated group and at least one alcoholic hydroxyl group in each molecule may be obtained by subjecting an epoxy compound to ring opening polymerization using an unsaturated group- and active hydrogen-containing compound as a polymerization initiator and a double metal cyanide complex as a catalyst. The polyoxyalkylene polymer may then be reacted with a compound having a hydrogen-silicon bond and a crosslinkable silyl group in each molecule in the presence of a hydrosilylation catalyst to thereby carry out a hydrosilylation reaction. However, according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,995, in order for the hydrosilylation yield to be acceptable, the polyoxyalkylene polymer must first either have the double metal cyanide complex catalyst removed or be treated with a metal-coordinating compound before the hydrosilylation reaction.
Therefore there is a need for method for producing crosslinkable silyl group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers without the need to remove or otherwise treat the double metal cyanide catalyst.